Electronic control systems are utilized in a wide variety of applications requiring a rapid response time to various inputs. In some cases, the inputs may represent a binary input (i.e., on or off, presence of absence of a material, etc.) or may be a digital value or analog voltage representing a possible range of values (i.e., temperature, capacity, etc.)
The various inputs may be collected and provided to an engine controller or other device. The values collected may be the basis of computations or logical decisions resulting in adjustment of operating parameters or even activation or deactivation of various parts of the system. In the case of the engine controller, for example, there is a need for the sensor values to be collected very quickly since engines and the devices they power may be operating at high speed or under other extreme conditions.
One way to connect the various sensors to the engine controller or other logic device is by physically wiring the sensors to the device. The sensors may be wired on a common bus, for example, and be polled by the logic device. As might be imagined, one problem with this arrangement is physical wiring is required to travel from each sensor to the logic device. If new sensors are added, new wiring must also be added. Furthermore, physical wiring can be subject to damage from the elements, vibrations, etc.
What is needed is a system and method for addressing the above, and related, issues.